No Easy Explanation
by LadyKillerD
Summary: Damon realizes that he is capable of love after all, and in fact, falling in love with the vampire hating Bennett witch, Bonnie Bennett


Bonnie & Damon

No Easy Explanation

He watched her from a distance, tall and dark, the sunglasses he wore shielding his blue eyes from the sun, his black leather jacket wrapped around him. The other girls have their eyes on him, who doesn't, when he's probably the most handsome man standing in the school's parking lot? A slight smirk tugged at the edge of his lips, knowing so well he's being studied by the school girls. No, he's not bothered. He likes it. He likes the way the girls always want him.

But today he's here for one thing. That dark-haired girl with dark skin wearing the talisman he so craved for. He needed it. It is to release his brother from Niklaus' hold. Only that talisman could bring his brother back, and be rid of Klaus. It had been days for him to find out where the girl is, clueless in the beginning that she was in this very town, Mystic Falls. It would not be easy for him to get the talisman, for the girl is a witch, one that could weaken a vampire like him. He has to have a plan. Get to know her, probably, without touch, for she will know in an instant what he is just by a single touch. That would be hard as well.

His forehead ceased into a frown, frustrated now that for the first time, he couldn't think of any diabolical plan. He's known to plot masterminds, the crazy, impulsive vampire. He thought hard and fast because it has been days he'd stalked the girl and today it has to stop. He didn't think. His mind shut down. He walked right out to her, taking off his sunglasses, his blue eyes set on hers. And that's when everything seemed to stop.

His feet seemed to be glued to ground in mid-step. And she stared right back at him with an enchantment in her eyes. He cursed under his breath, convincing himself that it's her witchy work. Her best friend Elena, stood beside her, watching them, confused. He steps back a bit, and the connection broke. The girl, Bonnie, lets out a soft gasp. Damon cursed again. His mind immediately goes back to work, although that very moment still tugged at the edge.

He set his eyes again upon the darkly beautiful girl, this time careful not to make eye contact, a smirk pulling up. Elena's face relaxed and Bonnie kept her strong gaze on Damon. He smirked wider, winking at them both, and swore he saw Elena blush slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, only nothing comes out of it. He frowns again, realizing he's clueless on what to say.

"Who are you?" Elena asked with a slight frown and a small smile, looking to Damon then Bonnie, and back to Damon.

He covers his frustration with the smirk again, stretching out his hand towards Bonnie, "I'm Damon.", not remembering that by touching, Bonnie would know what he is.

She slowly took his hand, a small smile tugging at her lips, her eyes locked to his. And when their skins touched, Damon lost it all.

He felt like he was drowning... in a good way. The magic, the overwhelming feel, everything surrounds him, taking over his oxygen. And he could almost see sparks fly. Almost. It was absurd. As absurd as it is, Damon somehow feel it was real. At the same time he feels like he's falling, down to the deep bottomless pit of nothingness, or is it, longing? He's never felt this before. Not in his 200 years. It was new and strange and all alien to him. All he could see is that beautiful dark girl standing before him, looking at him almost as if they have shared a life.

_Oh, damn it, _he thought. _Not now, please._ He knew. He knew all of a sudden what this is all about. It came into his mind all in a rush, too much for him to take in, too fast for his brain to register. He just suddenly know what it is. All the emotions rushes into him, longing, lust, desire, anger, sorrow, happiness, hate... and love. He could feel it. It was-just-impossible. He's not capable of it.

Of love. Damon Salvatore. The crazy, impulsive vampire is not capable of love. But somehow, he just knew it was what he was feeling. Love. The strongest emotion of all the rest.

Their hands part, Bonnie stepping back, and he staring at her, not blinking. Once they weren't touching, he felt nothing. Not anger or sorrow, or lust and desire... Just nothing. Bonnie's forehead ceased into a deep frown, her eyes studying him questioningly. She stepped forward, towards him, and he almost flinched back. Almost. But he didn't. He stood there, still and unmoving.

"Sorry, Damon, but do we know you?" Bonnie asked slowly, her voice sweet and soft.

He blinked, closes his eyes for a second then puts his sunglasses back on, putting on an immediate smirk. He chuckled, "I believe you know Stefan."

"Stefan? He's here? Where is he?" Elena's voice was filled with worry mixed with relief, thinking that her precious boyfriend had come back.

"Stefan, my brother. He's... " Damon trailed off, suddenly not wanting to let them know. Elena's human, anyway, though she knows now of vampires. He just doesn't want to get them involved.

"Where is he?" It was Bonnie this time, taking one more step closer to him.

"Uh," Damon hesitates, "He's out of town. And told me to tell you, Elena, that he will be back soon." He smirks, immediately adding, " I know I could've called, but I'd rather see the lovely girls myself.."

Bonnie nodded slowly as Elena sighed. Damon kept his smirk, still glancing at Bonnie here and there. It was getting awkward and he was starting to hate himself, because awkward and Damon don't mix well. He's an expert at all the fun things, because he doesn't do boring. But today everything-is-just-different. He is different. And he hates it.

Their eyes locked again, and this time, Damon lost it one more time. Everything else seemed to be swallowed whole by their connection. All he could see is the beautiful Bonnie Bennett, her eyes shining brightly, locked to his, her beautiful smile curved at her lips. Damon couldn't help but smile back, a smile he swore he never smiled before. He was forgetting himself, forgetting the talisman, Stefan, Niklaus.. Forgetting the fact that he was supposed to get this beautiful girl to Klaus with the talisman in order to release Stefan. He remembered nothing for a second. Only her.

He knew what he's feeling. It's absurd, for a vampire like him, and for a vampire hating Bennett witch like Bonnie. Somehow he knows she's going through the same. It was obvious, shown right through her eyes. Damon could feel what they're feeling.

Love. He has fallen in love.

Cont. Part 2 Sometime soon :)


End file.
